Ne jamais sous estimer pousse de soja !
by Meilin07
Summary: Une conversation à sens unique, un beau brun bien tolérant avec un albinos qui cache bien son jeu... : voila ce qui arrive quand on se sur-estime quelque peu....


Une nouvelle petite OS

bien plus courte cette fois -ci !

C'est un petit délire qui m'est passé par la tête et que j'ai voulu écrire de suite (et oui encore un autre ramassis de conneries à supporter ^^ '')

* * *

- Tu as vraiment un caractère de merde...

La remarque avait fusé sans prévenir, le prenant au dépourvu.

Comment la discussion avait-elle pu en arriver là d'ailleurs ? Ah... oui, il n'y avait pas de discussion en fait. Il prit alors le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Avait-il fait quelque chose d'inhabituel récemment ?

Non plus ! Bon donc il n'y a pas de problème !

Sans plus attendre il se remit à manger sans plus se soucier de son interlocuteur, l'ignorant superbement.

L'autre en face ne voyant aucune réaction enchaîna :

- Ah excuse moi, c'est vrai que quand on mange des sobas à longueur de temps on a du mal à imprimer à force,...j'avais oublié ! Fit l'autre un magnifique sourire ironique aux lèvres... et quelles lèvres !

Il réfléchit à nouveau. Ah non...ce n'était pas non plus sa fête aujourd'hui. Pourtant si ça avait été le cas il aurait mieux saisi mais bon tant pis !

- C'est rare que tu sois aussi calme...je risque de me lasser de toi tu sais ?

Là le brun tiqua. Il leva un sourcil et interrompit son repas pour contempler celui qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et qui, accessoirement, se tapait un monologue. Cette personne, qui s'était également invitée à sa table sans demander sa permission et qui prenait plaisir à le faire chier depuis, maintenant, 5 bonnes minutes !

- Je suis encore calme pour le moment, alors je te déconseille de continuer à me faire chier, où je risque de te le faire regretter amèrement moyashi.

- Pfff ...t'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge rien que pour les prénoms alors je vois de quoi je pourrais avoir peur, renchérit L'albinos sarcastique.

Le brun avala de travers.

- Pardon ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu es tout sauf sourd, alors devine... à moins que tu n'aies déjà oublié ? répond-y-t-il satisfait de l'avoir fait réagir.

Kanda, sourit intérieurement. Alors il voulait jouer à ça ? Il n'allait pas être déçu !

- Désolé mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux choses sans importance, comme toi par exemple !

- Ah oui ? Dommage... mais bon qui voudrait recevoir l'attention d'un excité pareil ?

Il allait souffrir.

- Pose toi la question alors !

- C'est bizarre je ne trouve pas la réponse, tu voudrais pas m'éclairer un peu, toi qui est si gentil et compréhensif ?

Et pas qu'un peu.

- Tu joues avec le feu moyashi..., lâcha-t-il avec un pur sourire sadique.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien si tu veux arriver à te lever demain matin, je te conseille de te calmer de suite.

Intérieurement il était hilare, et il devait avouer que cette discussion l'amusait grandement. Allen prenait des risques en le provocant et il le savait. Néanmoins, ce fut surtout la réponse de ce dernier qui cloua Kanda.

- Mais qui te dis que c'est moi qui souffrira demain ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Là ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être mort de rire intérieurement face à la stupeur qui se peignit sur le visage du japonais mais qui se reprit rapidement toutes fois.

- Serait-ce un défi ? fit-il amusé.

- Plutôt un pari, admis l'albinos.

- Tu as conscience que c'est perdu d'avance au moins ?

- On verra bien, répondit mystérieusement le blanc.

Ainsi, ils finirent leurs repas et se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur chambre pour y passer une nuit des plus agitée.

Le lendemain, Allen eut la gentillesse d'apporter son petit-déjeuner à Kanda dans le lit. Ce dernier dut reconnaître que son amant se débrouillait plutôt bien et qu'il s'était bien fait avoir : qui aurait cru qu'Allen pouvait utiliser tant de charme et de sensualités ? Il avait finit par céder n'y tenant plus, mais il avait passé une nuit des plus exquises !

Maintenant il était clair qu'il ne sous-estimerait plus le moyashi et prendrait certainement ça revanche. Même si il réitérait également l'expérience de cette nuit !


End file.
